op_grand_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Kuina
Introduction Kuina was Zoro's childhood friend that he wanted to surpass as his goal. After promising each other to become the greatest, she played too much SSBB and died. Kuina has some amazing pressure and combos. Her thin, small size makes her hard to hit or lock down and couple that with the fact she has some mean disjoints and mix-ups and you're looking at a pretty strong character. Her main weakness? She has 400 less HP then the second lowest HP pool in the game, meaning she dies FAST. Pros & Cons + Great neutral thanks to her size and disjoints + Her lag cancel options are some of the best around + X>A is a great ground to air move + Some great aerials, j.A is fast, j.X is almost unpunishable on block and her dive has a great hitbox + Her support has great synergy with her pressure + Really long unblockable that can easily poke the opponent if they don't respect it + R+B has some insane use in blocked lag cancels, possibly making her lag cancel mix-ups the best in the entire game + Her supers are pretty good, AB being easy to confirm and doing solid damage + Some of her moves have some dumb priority - Lowest HP pool in the game by quite a decent amount - She has no projectiles and her R+A is very bad - Can be difficult to get in and start your pressure in some match-ups - Not a lot of damage if she can't get her combos or pressure started due to some low base damage - High skill cap because she needs constant LCs and blocked LCs with R+B mix-ups for optimal play Movelist Mod Edition Changes Buffs * None Nerfs * None Supports Young Zoro Dash support. Has decent HP and damage. Your main use for Young Zoro is the potential pressure and combos he can give you. If you can properly lock the opponent down and time your attacks with Young Zoro, you can get some MONSTER damage and pressure. Use him for combo extension and unblockable resets and you could be looking at over 1000 damage easily. Combos * j.X (high), A>A (LC), A>A (LC), D+B Strategy Vanilla With a combination of Accel Heat and Young Zoro, you can deliver a ton of damage very easily. Because of your small hurtbox and solid disjoints, you're an extremely powerful character in Accel Heat. Abuse your strong priority and keep your meter nice and full to continue delivering crazy pressure. Be careful not to be caught in an Accel Heat or you will die very fast because of your poor HP. Modded Since you don't have have the surplus meter necessary to be constantly on the attack, you have to rely on your neutral tools a lot more. Your size and disjoints make you very hard to lock down, so staying constantly on the move can make it difficult for your opponent to get in on you. You will need to master lag cancelling, especially blocked lag cancels. With R+B and LCs mastered, you can pull off some amazing feats with this character. Match-ups General Information Some characters have some neutral games where it feels like they were built to counter you since you don't have any amazing gap closers besides your dive. Because of this, some zoning and stage control can be really annoying to beat as Kuina. Characters who have strong punish games can kill you really fast as well. Your main goal to succeed in both of these kinds of match-ups is to get in and pressure the hell out of them so they can't start up whatever it is they're good at. Kuina text Shanks text Mihawk text Eneru text Ace text Vivi text Tashigi text Smoker text Luffy text Zoro text Buggy text Crocodile text Nami text Usopp text Kuro text Arlong text Sanji text Chopper text Wapol text Don Krieg text Zeff text Robin text Bon Clay text Ohm text Category:Characters